un voyage pas comme les autres
by tvshowgeek
Summary: Après une expérience un petit peu traumatisante pour Kate, Gates décide de l'envoyer en Israel escorter un officiel. Writer boy sera du voyage...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier chapitre d'une fic que j'avais en tête depuis un moment. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser ça me fera très plaisir ! J'ai quelques idées pour la suite mais si vous en avez vous pouvez me les faire passer à plusieurs on a toujours de meilleurs scénario !

Bon normalement le début du prochain chapitre ce passera encore à NY puis ils partiront…

Je suis désolée des fautes d'orthographes qui pourraient rester. Bonne continuation à tous !

Chapitre I

Le noir. Un rayon de lumière aveuglant et une voix qui hurle dans une langue inconnue. Le canon d'une mitraillette qui le pousse dans le dos. Comment avait-il bien pu arrivé là ?

Ça n'avait pourtant pas si mal commencé… Un voyage qui tenait toutes ses promesses et le sentiment de croquer la vie à pleine dent. Il avait suffit d'une simple engeulade avec Beckett pour que la roue tourne et que cette escapade se transforme en cauchemar.

2 mois plus tôt au commissariat.

Beckett ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers Castle. « L'entreprise d'import-export…» Dit-elle d'une traite. Castle avait également ouvert la bouche et continua « c'est forcément le lien entre le trafic de médicaments serbe… » « et notre première victime ! » Finit Kate les yeux pétillant d'enthousiasme. Cela faisait des semaines que la résolution de ce meurtre trainait en longueur et il suffisait qu'il revienne de son « book tour » pour que les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtent enfin. Même si elle avait du mal à l'avouer, elle adorait ces moments de complicité qu'ils partageaient. Ils avaient le don de se comprendre à demi-mot et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un.

Elle attrapa ses clés de voiture et sa veste puis lança un « tu viens ? » mi interrogatif mi impératif. Castle s'empressa de la suivre et ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Kate ouvrit la porte de son appartement et posa ses affaires sur le guéridon en soupirant de soulagement. Elle adorait son job, mais une petite pause ne faisait jamais de mal et ça faisait au moins 2 jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle passa dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre de vin rouge puis décida de prendre un bain. Laissant ses vêtement sur son lit, elle fit coulé l'eau et repris naked heat la où elle l'avait laissé. Bien qu'elle ne s'identifiait pas totalement au personnage que Rick avait dépeint, force était de reconnaître que certains détails et traits de caractère de l'héroïne étaient d'une ressemblance frappante avec elle-même. La porte de la salle de bain était restée entrouverte et Kate eu l'impression d'entendre un grincement. Elle arrêta momentanément de faire couler l'eau et posa son livre sur le tabouret. Elle fronça les sourcils puis constatant qu'il était impossible que qui-que-ce-soit puisse entrer par effraction dans son appartement, elle replongea dans sa lecture. Sa journée avait été tellement fatigante, après tout il n'était pas anormal qu'elle commence à entendre des bruits qui n'existaient pas. Elle sortit de la baignoire et, après s'être séchée, enfila un bas de pyjama et un T-shirt trop grand pour elle.

La jeune femme entra dans sa chambre les yeux toujours rivés sur son livre et ne vit pas l'ombre qui se dessinait sur le parquet. Elle se sentit soudain soulevée de terre par une force surpuissante et poussa un cri de frayeur. Elle essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte qui l'enserrait mais ses bras ne lui répondaient plus.

Plus elle se débattait pire c'était. Le coude de son agresseur lui rentrait dans les reins et elle avait la sensation que sa colonne vertébrale allait se briser en mille morceaux. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à dégager un bras, elle lui assenât un vigoureux coup de coude dans les côtes. Profitant du répit accordé par la douleur de son assaillant, Kate se retourna pour lui porter le coup de grâce mais avant qu'elle puisse faire le moindre geste, elle se sentit projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce et une douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'épaule et le côté droit du visage.

Aveuglée par la souffrance, elle se releva quand même. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être traité de mauviette lorsque l'histoire serait racontée. Elle avait connu bien pire, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Elle attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, un chandelier, « dans la salle à manger avec le colonel moutarde » pensa-t-elle. Un sourire ironique passa sur ses lèvres : il n' y avait qu'elle pour penser des choses pareilles en un pareil moment. Il fut cependant bien vite effacé par le nouvel assaut de son attaquant et prenant son courage – et le chandelier- à deux mains, elle le frappa le plus fort possible à la tête.

Du sang coulait par petites gouttes du front de l'homme assommé dans son salon. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux un instant. Puis poussé par la curiosité, elle s'approcha de son visage pour enfin savoir qui était son agresseur. Elle ne le reconnu pas. Kate pris son téléphone et appela Ryan et Esposito. Elle hésitait à appeler Castle de peur de le déranger à cette heure avancée, mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'un réconfort et de quelqu'un qui lui permette de se sentir en sécurité.

Elle composa donc son numéro puis attendit. Une sonnerie, deux, elle se mordait la lèvre, anxieuse. Puis à la troisième, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher elle entendit une voix ensommeillée « mhmf, Allô ? ». Son cœur fit un bon puis elle sourit, heureuse de savoir qu'elle pouvait toujours compté sur lui. Elle entreprit alors de lui expliquer les évènements de la nuit sans trop l'alarmer pour autant.

« Quoi ? Tu viens de te faire agresser ? Chez toi ? Oh mon Dieu… T'es blessée ? T'as appelé la police ? Il y a quelqu'un pour toi ? » S'empressa de demander un Castle alors beaucoup plus réveillé.

Mission pas d'affolement = échec cuisant !

« Oui j'ai appelé la police, enfin Javi et Ryan… sinon je vais bien mais j'avoue que si tu pouvais venir ce serai encore mieux… » Mais depuis quand était-elle devenue si sensible et peureuse ? Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait son épaule et son visage la faisait cruellement souffrir mais ça pouvait attendre.

Castle mit bien 20 secondes à assimiler que sa détective avait besoin de lui et demandait même sa présence à ses côtés.

« Castle ? »

« Oui, désolé » répondit-il prestement, « j'arrive tout de suite et je reste joignable sur mon portable en attendant ! » il raccrocha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon voilà la suite… Je suis désolée en fait ils ne sont pas encore partis, j'avais encore de quoi faire un chapitre avec ce que j'avais écris hier. Après ça les choses commenceront à devenir plus sérieuses !**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce qui va ou pas ou tout simplement ce que vous en pensez. Merci !**

Chapitre II

Castle avait senti son cœur chuter de plusieurs étages lorsque que Beckett lui avait dit qu'elle s'était fait attaquer.

Il embrassa sa fille et recommanda qu'on ne l'attende pas pour se coucher : il rentrerai probablement tard.

Arrivé dans l'immeuble de sa partenaire, il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipita sur la porte. Il avait espéré être le premier pour avoir quelques minutes seul à seul avec elle mais il fut déçu de constater que les autres étaient déjà arrivés. Il ressenti une pointe de désappointement et de jalousie qu'il n'avait pas de mal à s'expliquer. Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait –même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas- il se sentait plus libre d'exprimer ses sentiments et avait vraiment envie de passer à l'étape suivante avec elle, il attendait seulement le moment propice pour le lui dire.

Toute sa déception disparu d'un coup lorsqu'il aperçu la jeune femme. Son corps portait encore les traces de la lutte acharnée qu'elle avait du livrer. Une coupure barrait son arcade sourcilière et elle portait le bras gauche en écharpe. Lorsqu'elle le vit, un sourire éclaira son visage, elle s'approcha de lui.

« Hey ! Merci d'être venu, j'avais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop…».

Le déranger ? Bien au contraire…

Pour toute réponse il la prit dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Rick pouvait être chiant parfois mais il savait être là pour les autres et avait des qualités humaines indéniables.

Esposito s'approcha « J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop » dit-il avec sarcasme.

Kate ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'éloigna un peu de Castle. Elle baissa les yeux, légèrement honteuse.

« Le médecin te cherche depuis tout à l'heure pour examiner ton épaule, après on aura besoin de toi pour ta déposition. »

« Merci espo, j'y vais tout de suite » lui répondit une Beckett qui avait réussi à reprendre contenance.

Castle l'interrogea du regard, et elle lui répondit par l'affirmative « yep, si tu veux bien j'aimerais que tu vienne ».

Elle chercha le médecin qu'elle trouva dans sa cuisine. « Ma parole, ça grouille de policier ici » la salua-t-il. « C'est le seul endroit libre que j'ai pu trouver, je suis désolé. Il va falloir que vous retiriez votre T-shirt que j'examine un peu tout ça… ». Castle se redressa prêt à s'éloigner. Oui il en était amoureux mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire du voyeurisme ! Il regarda Beckett en hésitant sur la conduite à suivre mais elle lui sourit, il resta donc.

Il l'avait toujours trouvé d'une beauté surhumaine mais la voir comme ça si fragile, presque nue, son cœur ne faillit pas s'en remettre. Il dégluti avec difficulté, y avait-il un seul domaine dans lequel elle n'était pas parfaite ?

La journée avait été longue et vraiment fatigante, tous les policiers avaient finis par déserter son appartement et elle se retrouvait seule. Enfin presque, Castle était resté lui tenir compagnie. Il se faisait tard et il devait probablement rentrer chez lui mais Beckett ne se sentait pas le courage de rester seule cette nuit. Par peur d'être prise pour une trouillarde et que Castle se sente obligé, elle n'osait pas lui demander de rester.

Devinant ses craintes, Il prit les devant « Est-ce que tu as un sac de couchage ? Je vais me mettre sur le canapé dans ton salon si ça te va… ». Kate l'aurait presque embrassé pour un peu. « Merci Rick » dit-elle avec reconnaissance.

Il était plus de 2h du matin mais Kate ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se demandait ce que Castle pouvait bien être en train de faire. Lassée de se tourner et de retourner dans son lit, elle se leva et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte. Il était assit dans le canapé et lisait un livre. Au bruit que ses pas firent sur le parquet, il releva la tête et sourit.

« Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Non, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser à cet homme. » elle soupira et s'assit en face de lui, « Je ne le connaissait même pas et pourtant il était prêt à me tuer… ».

Castle posa son livre et la fixa « Je pense qu'une bière s'impose, pour le moral » ajouta-t-il. Il se leva et alla prendre deux bouteilles dans le réfrigérateur. Pour la sortir de ses pensées moroses, il se mis en quête d'un sourire et commença à raconter anecdotes et blagues à tout va. Dès la première Beckett avait commencé à se dérider, les suivantes la firent sourire, puis elle éclata franchement de rire.

La nuit était passée très vite et les deux partenaires avaient réussi à oublier les événements de la soirée précédente. L'aube pointait quand ils trouvèrent enfin le sommeil. Kate avait, on ne sait vraiment comment, atterrit sur le même canapé que Castle et sa tête reposait maintenant sur ses genoux.

Une vibration réveilla Castle en sursaut. Il se passa la main sur le visage et essaya d'extirper son portable de sa poche. Ce n'était pas chose aisé avec la belle-au-bois dormant qui était toujours appuyée sur lui. Réalisant enfin que Kate était sur SES genoux à LUI, il arrêta net de chercher son portable et eu du mal à respirer. Il avait rêvé de ce moment pendant si longtemps ! Doucement, il se mis à lui caresser les cheveux et eu bien du mal à se retenir de l'embrasser. Tous ses gigotements avaient fini par réveiller Beckett qui se redressa lentement et, voyant Castle à ses côtés lui sourit. « Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-elle la bouche encore pâteuse. Il sortit son portable pour vérifier et se rendit compte de deux choses : qu'il était trois heure de l'après-midi et qu'il avait plus de 15 appels en absence.

Après s'être succédés dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide, ils s'étaient rendus immédiatement au commissariat. Castle avait laissé un message à sa fille en chemin « salut ma puce, je suis désolé de ne pas être rentré hier soir. Si tu as besoin de moi tu peux me joindre sur mon portable. Love ». Parmi tous les appels en absence, il y en avait un certain nombre de sa fille mais également de Gates qui voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien et voulait les voir le plus vite possible dans son bureau.

Gates avait été très clair, tant que la police n'avait pas trouvé qui ou quelle organisation était derrière le presque assassinat de Beckett, il était hors de question qu'elle reprenne du service. La jeune femme était outrée, elle était mise à pied alors que c'était-elle la victime !

« Je n'abandonnerai pas mon poste à cause d'un lunatique ! J'ai connu pire et je n'ai pas peur des conséquences de ma décision ». Sur ces paroles elle allait partir lorsqu'elle fut vivement rappelée par Gates.

« Il me semble que vous êtes toujours sous mes ordres, ce n'est pas sujet à discussion. De toute façon, j'ai reçu une demande de renfort d'escorte pour Maxime Ralwel, le ministres de l'intérieur lors de son voyage en Israël. Je voudrais que vous y alliez le temps de vous faire oublier un peu à NY. »

Kate bouillonnait intérieurement mais les ordres étaient ce qu'ils étaient et elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser. Elle sortit du bureau en claquant la porte.

Gates la rouvrit et lui lança « prenez donc quelqu'un avec vous, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez tuer en chemin. Esposito fera l'affaire ». L'intéressé qui passait par là rétorqua « Capitaine, je suis au plein milieu d'une affaire ! Et Ryan travaille avec moi. Il va falloir trouver une autre personne. »

Castle qui avait assisté à l'entretien se porta volontaire, il avait besoin de détails sur le mode de vie dans ces pays là et avait également besoin de s'aérer la tête. Gates éclata de rire « et vous pensez que Beckett acceptera ? » demanda-t-elle ironique.

Kate était toujours furieuse contre son capitaine et décida de l'humilier un peu. « Merci Castle j'accepte volontiers ! » Après avoir défié Gates du regard, elle tourna les talons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà la suite des aventures de nos deux héros favoris… Je suis désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps à poster cette fois-ci, j'étais un peu occupée.**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire, en attendant bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser ça me fait très plaisir ! ****J**

Kate regarda à travers le hublot, l'avion perdait de l'altitude et sous les nuages elle commençait à apercevoir un paysage inconnu s'étendre à perte de vue. Elle soupira, et jeta un regard à Ralwell assit non loin de la. C'était vraiment un imbécile, il n'avait même pas daigné les saluer à leur arrivée et les seules paroles qu'il leur avait adressées se résumaient à « ah vous voilà vous… Voyez avec mon garde du corps. » C'était tout. Même pas un « merci ». Castle et elle prenait du temps sur leurs jobs et elle n'était quand même pas une sous-rien-du-tout au commissariat.

Enfin bref, peu importait après tout, un mois à tirer dans ce pays désertique et elle rentrerai attraper tous les tueurs qui auraient eu le temps de proliférer à NY en son absence.

Bien qu'elle ai accepté la présence de Castle pour emmerder son capitaine, elle était tout de même assez contente qu'il soit là. Bien sûr elle avait un peu peur pour sa sécurité, surtout après le coup d'Etat qui avait eu lieu. Les rues étaient tout, sauf sûr surtout pour un écrivain. Elle essayait de se rassurer tant bien que mal en se disant qu'il avait connu pire…

Lorsque son attention se reporta sur l'intérieur de l'habitacle, elle eu largement le temps d'entendre la fin d'une stupidité débitée par Ralwel. Castle la regarda l'air de dire « mais rappelle moi se qu'on fout là ! » et Beckett étouffa tant bien que mal un éclat de rire.

L'avion avait maintenant touché le macadam et l'on annonçait déjà aux voyageurs une température au sol très élevée. Après l'air climatisée qu'ils avaient respiré pendant tout le trajet, l'atmosphère d'ici semblait étouffante. Castle cherchait Kate des yeux mais la poussière qu'avait soulevé l'atterrissage rendait sa quête bien difficile. Puis soudain il la vit, silhouette filiforme en bas de la passerelle. Il s'empressa de la rejoindre. Ralwel avait expliqué le déroulement de la soirée et tout le monde commençait à se disperser.

« Il a un rendez-vous ce soir à 22h15, en attendant on a notre soirée » lui résuma Beckett lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

« Cool ! On va à l'hôtel ? Il paraît que la piscine est gigantesque » lui répondit Castle avec sourire de gamin et les yeux pétillants.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être amusée par l'enthousiasme qu'affichait son partenaire. « Tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi je tuerais pour une petite sieste. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ! »

Castle l'avait abandonné pour piquer une tête et elle en profita pour prendre les clés de sa chambre et commencer à s'installer. Elle finissait de mettre ses affaires de toilette dans la salle de bain lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte. Castle se tenait dans l'entrée avec une carte magnétique à la main. Il regarda Beckett, la carte, puis Beckett à nouveau. « Je suis tellement désolé » dit-il platement. « Pourtant, j'avais bien demandé la chambre à mon nom… ». Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé et elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

« T'inquiète on va aller régler ça avec l'accueil » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire, en lui prenant la carte des mains.

« Comment ça une chambre partagé ? » s'exclama Beckett. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui a été réservé ! »

« Je vous demande pardon madame, mais nous ne pouvons changer les chambres qui ont déjà été payé. » Lui répondit une employée sur un ton excédé.

« Mais… » Commença à protester la détective.

« écoutez Madame » la coupa la réceptionniste, « il fallait y réfléchir avant si vous vouliez plaquer votre copain, pas le premier jour du séjour ! »

Beckett rougit mais ne dit rien. Castle la tira par le bras, les gens s'étaient arrêtés pour les observer « laisse tomber Kate » lui dit-il.

La soirée s'était passée tranquillement et le ministre était toujours en train de diner avec l'ambassadeur. Les deux partenaires faisaient des rondes autour du restaurant. Les américains n'étaient pas spécialement bien vu en Israël, surtout après avoir refusé leur aide au gouvernement en place.

« Comment vont Martha et Alexis ? » demanda Kate. « t'as réussi à les avoir ? ».

Avant que Castle est pu répondre, Beckett se fit interpeller par Ralwel : « Mon petit, ne voyez vous pas que notre invité n'a plus de pain ? Allez en chercher ! »

Beckett s'arrêta net, se retourna lentement et serra les mâchoires. Ce n'était pas possible…Il n'avait pas osé quand même. Elle s'apprêtait à lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante lorsqu'elle vit Rick, les deux mains appuyées sur la table du ministre. Elle s'approcha, étonnée.

« Ecoutez moi bien vous deux » dit-il d'une voix sourde et menaçante, « Kate Beckett ici présente est la meilleure détective de NY et probablement la femme la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais rencontrée, mais il y a deux choses qu'elle n'est certainement pas : « mon petit » et votre servante. Ne vous avisez plus jamais de lui parler comme ça ou je vous éclate les deux omoplates. ».

Lorsqu'il l'eu rejoint, Kate lui adressa un sourire « Je peux me défendre tu sais… mais j'avoue que la ligne sur les omoplates valait le détour ! »

Castle gonfla la poitrine, fier d'avoir défendu sa belle. Il lui offrit un bras qu'elle accepta volontiers et ils regagnèrent l'hôtel.

Tout aurait pu rentrer dans l'ordre après ce soir là. Beckett et Castle auraient pu finir leur mission en Israël et rentrer à NY comme prévu, mais ce qui est prévu n'arrive malheureusement pas souvent…

Au milieu de la nuit, il ne devait pas être plus de 3h lorsque on tambourina littéralement à la porte de la chambre. Kate se réveilla en sursaut, sauta au bas du lit pour aller secouer son partenaire.

« Détective, on a besoin de vous » appela une voix à l'extérieur.

Rassurée, elle se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit à un homme qui soupira de soulagement quand il l'a vit mais bientôt repris par la gravité de la situation, il débita d'une traite « Ralwel à disparu sans rien dire et sa chambre à été fouillée. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo** **! Salut à tous ! **

**Voilà mon nouveau chapitre… J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je me suis un peu lâchée sur la fin, enfin vous ne verrez je ne veux pas faire de spoilers ! :-) **

**Bon courage à tous et surtout, SURTOUT n'hésiter pas à poster une petite review…**

La nuit avait été longue après ça. Depuis qu'on était venu les réveiller pour leur dire que Ralwel avait été kidnappé, Castle et Beckett n'avaient cessé d'être réclamés et de devoir organiser la suite des évènements.

Cela faisait bien 4 heures maintenant qu'ils étaient coincés à l'arrière d'un camion, avec tous l'équipement sur le dos : gilet pare-balle, fusil à pompe et couteau de survie. La chaleur montait en même temps que le soleil et la température était presque insupportable. Writer boy avait formellement refusé de les abandonner et Beckett n'avait rien pu faire pour le faire changer d'avis. Jamais il ne se serait pardonné d'avoir laissé tomber sa partenaire s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Ça devait faire un moment qu'il la fixait parce qu'elle se tourna vers lui avec un demi-sourire. « Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes depuis tout à l'heure ? »

S'il avait du répondre franchement, nul doute que Castle aurait répondu un truc du genre « parce que tu es magnifique et que je voudrais voir ton visage à côté du mien chaque fois que je me réveille ». Mais on n'était pas dans une de ces comédies romantique américaine dont les personnages sortent des phrases clichés toutes les 5 secondes, il se contenta donc de répondre un vague « heu…je réfléchissais à… La manière dont nous allons nous y prendre pour…sauver le ministre… ». Avec un regard suspicieux, Kate accepta la réponse et retourna à ses pensées.

La nuit qu'ils avaient passée dans la même chambre, plus contraints que par bonne volonté, avait fait réfléchir Castle. Se retrouver si près d'elle l'avait troublé et la nuit était passée bien lentement, il en avait profité pour réfléchir un peu. Depuis l'enterrement de Montgomery, il n'avait pas voulu réitérer sa déclaration. Il avait compris que Kate avait besoin de temps pour guérir, physiquement certes, mais aussi psychologiquement. Il soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Il avait du mal à imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir quelqu'un dont la mère avait été assassinée et qui avait appris qu'une des seules personnes en qui elle avait encore confiance en était en partie responsable.

Mais cela faisait plusieurs mois, presque un an que tous ça était fini et si Kate n'était pas prête maintenant elle ne le serait probablement jamais…

« Hey ! Castle t'as bientôt fini avec la masse ? Y a encore 30 tentes à planter on va pas y passer la nuit ! » Lui lança Beckett avec énergie. La nuit commençait à tomber, ils étaient arrivés sur le site et dressaient le campement.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas être un as du plantage de tente…Mon truc c'est plutôt la cuisine, au scout je laissais les autres faire le sale boulot et je leur préparais de bons petit plats »

« Rho c'est trop mignon » le railla-t-elle « tu leur faisais ta fameuse omelette aux chamalow ? Y en a encore en vie ? J'ai entendu dire que c'étais mortel ce truc là » rigola-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude affectueux dans les côtes.

« Maudite Alexis…Rigole vas-y on verra qui rira le dernier quand je serais devenu le meilleur chef de NY et qu'on s'arrachera les tables de mon restaurant ! »

Kate leva les yeux au ciel puis le poussa doucement sur l'épaule. Sa position précaire, accroupie, ne lui permit pas de tenir en équilibre et il tomba par terre. Beckett en profita et se rua sur lui pour le bourrer de coup de poing.

« Ok Ok » lâcha-t-il « tout ce que tu veux ! Je ferais tous ce que tu veux pour que t'arrête » la supplia-t-il en riant.

« Ah ! Tant mieux ! J'avais déjà préparer une petite liste au cas où l'occasion se présenterai » le nargua sa coéquipière.

Puis, pour se faire pardonner son sarcasme, elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, l'espace entre eux sembla bien plus petit que ce à quoi s'attendait Kate. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage et il n'avait pas lâché sa main. Son regard croisa le sien et elle ne pu s'en détacher, elle était comme hypnotisée. Il posa la main sur sa joue, elle se laissa faire et murmura « Castle… » Il la fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. En se redressant son expression avait changée, il dégluti avec difficulté et lui répondit « je suis désolé ». Il n'eu pas le temps d'en ajouter plus, elle lui avait déjà posé la main sur la nuque et l'attirait vers elle.

Elle ne pouvait plus résister, elle ne _voulait_ plus résister. Lorsqu'elle se sentit envahir par la chaleur de son corps, lorsqu'elle sentit ses mais se balader près de ses reins, son cœur fit un saut périlleux.

Se détachant enfin de Kate, il lui prit la main et l'emmena doucement vers sa tente. Une fois à l'intérieur, leur passion se déchaîna et se laissant totalement vaincre par le désir, elle s'abandonna à ses caresses.

Beckett commença à s'étirer mais se figea lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule. En tournant légèrement la tête, son regard fut accroché par le sien. Elle ferma les yeux un instant savourant ce sentiment nouveau, puis les rouvrit en souriant.

« Hey » fit-il.

« T'aurais du me réveiller… » Lui dit-elle, en passant la main sur sa joue, bleutée par la barbe naissante.

« Et perdre le plaisir de te regarder dormir ? Jamais ! » Il déposa un baiser au creux de son poignet et l'attirant vers lui, il l'embrassa.

« Quelle magnifique façon de commencer la journée ! » lui dit-elle en posant la tête sur son torse. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux « c'était bien mieux que tout ce que j'avais jamais osé imaginé… ».

Le jour pointait lorsque Beckett sortit de la tente, elle voulait éviter au maximum d'attiser les réflexions. Elle rentra dans ses quartiers pour n'en ressortir que deux heures plus tard, parfaitement habillée et caféinée. Un des soldats sorti d'une tente proche de celle que venait de quitter Beckett. « On a besoin de volontaires pour une patrouille de reconnaissance ce matin» lança-t-il à la ronde « y a des intéressés ? » Le silence qui suivit le fit grogner « j'aurais du m'en douter… ». Devant sa détresse Beckett réagit et se porta volontaire. Castle apparu à ce moment là avec une moitié de brioche dans la bouche et une chaussure dans l'autre, « moi aussi je viens » déclara-t-il. Le soldat jeta un regard suspicieux à Beckett qui acquiesça en souriant. Rassuré, il les remercia et retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

Tous deux étaient hilare, à l'arrière du camion. Castle avait encore raconté des anecdotes sur son passé qui ne manquaient jamais de faire rire sa partenaire. Ils riaient à s'en tenir les côtes. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle se lâchait autant, être femme flic n'était pas toujours facile et dès le début elle avait compris qu'il fallait présenter le moins de faille possible. Elle était proche de Ryan et Espo mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Rick, avec lui elle était elle-même et adorait les moments qu'ils partageaient.

Peu à peu, ils se calmèrent, puis Castle vint s'asseoir du même côté qu'elle et lui passa le bras autour des épaules. Il se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide « Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé de venir tu sais… ».

« ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas de moi ? » demanda-t-il faussement angoissé. Elle rit et allait lui répondre lorsqu'ils furent violement percutés et le camion fit des embardées.

« Rick ! » le véhicule s'était enfin immobilisé et Kate évaluait les dégâts. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de chercher Castle. Il était allongé à côté d'elle. Ne le voyant pas bouger, elle commença à prendre peur « quelqu'un, s'ils vous plait ! N'importe qui, j'ai besoin d'aide ! » Appela-t-elle.

Faisant fit de sa propre douleur, elle se redressa péniblement et rampa jusqu'à son partenaire. Ses yeux étaient clos et dans un autre contexte, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Kate posa son oreille sur son torse à la cherche du moindre bruit émis par son cœur qui lui aurait prouvé qu'il était encore en vie. Une peur panique la saisie lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il ne battait plus. Cependant, son côté flic pris le dessus, l'esprit clair sur ce qui restait à faire, elle ne perdit pas de temps. Les jambes de part et d'autres de son corps elle entreprit de lui faire un massage cardiaque. Toutes les 5 pressions, elle essuyait les gouttes de sueur qui perlait sur son front. Elle pouvait presque sentir la boule d'angoisse se former dans son estomac… Le cœur de Rick ne repartait pas. « Rick je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas ! On a encore tellement de choses à partager… Je t'aime » souffla-t-elle enfin. Kate commença à faire un nombre de promesses inimaginables et irréalisables et pria pour qu'il se réveille. Elle était proche de l'abandon, larmes et supplications n'avait rien changés, lorsqu'une nouvelle idée lui vint.

Le camion était toujours sur le flanc et elle avait le pied coincé dans la tôle. En se dégageant, elle se fit une forte entaille à la cheville et serra les mâchoires pour ne pas hurler de douleur, le temps manquait pour ça… Lorsqu'elle atteint enfin la cabine du conducteur, elle se jeta sur le défibrillateur.

« Mec sérieusement, c'est la dernière idée que j'ai alors fais un effort » dit-elle à l'adresse d'un Castle toujours inanimé. Après avoir attendu anxieusement que la machine soit chargée, elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur le bouton rouge.

Elle failli faire une danse de la joie et remercia les dieux de toutes les religions de la terre entière lorsqu'elle vit Rick reprendre des couleurs et se remettre à respirer.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. « Hey » lui dit-elle en souriant « tu reviens de loin n'est-ce pas ? » Elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas à son regard. Il plissa les yeux et demanda finalement « Mais…qui êtes vous ? ».


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous ! Voici la suite des aventures de nos deux héros préférés ! Bonne lecture à tous…**

« Quelques point de sutures et il n'y paraitra plus ! »

Ils avaient eu du mal, mais avaient tout de même réussi à trouver un hôpital dans ce désert israélien. Le docteur leur serra la main et ils reprirent la route.

Kate profita du long trajet pour se plonger dans ses pensées. C'était tout de même étrange que la voiture qui les ai percutée ne se soit pas arrêtée… si 'était un accident elle aurait du au moins vérifié qu'il n'y ai pas de blessés, si au contraire c'était volontaire pourquoi ne pas les avoir menacés ou kidnappés ? Elle était également de plus en plus concernée par son partenaire. Ces 4 dernières années semblaient lui échapper totalement, il ne savait même plus qui elle était. C'était d'ailleurs probablement ça le plus douloureux. Les égratignures n'étaient rien par rapport au fait que l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait complètement effacé de sa mémoire.

Elle savait bien, depuis leur cas sur l'homme amnésique qui avait été témoin d'une scène de crime, que la médecine était peu avancée sur ces cas là. Le patient pouvait retrouver pleinement la mémoire comme pas du tout. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien à faire. Le médecin lui avait quand même conseillé de ne pas le laisser seul et de lui faire faire des tâches habituelles qui pourraient déclencher un souvenir.

Peu importe qu'il ne se souvienne pas bon sang ! Plus il la regardai et passait du temps avec elle plus il était certain que Kate était spéciale, plus qu'une coéquipière. Il était sûr qu'ils partageaient plus qu'un bureau au commissariat comme on le lui avait fait croire. C'était tellement frustrant, il avait l'impression que ses souvenirs flottaient tout près mais qu'il était incapable de les saisir. Comment avait-il pu oublier 4 des plus importantes années de sa vie ? En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que sa mémoire revienne, il continuerait à lui coller aux basques pour résoudre leur enquête…et peut-être un peu aussi parce qu'il voulait être à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible.

Depuis le kidnapping, Beckett avait pris le commandement des opérations et personne ne l'avait contesté, au contraire les militaires qui étaient peu habitués à ce genre de cas étaient bien contents que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main. Elle avait fait venir tous les dossiers du ministre sur place et avait constamment ou Ryan ou Esposito en ligne.

Ils s'étaient tous réunis autour d'une table au milieu du campement pour discuter de la suite des évènements.

« Il reste très peu de temps avant que toute la France soit au courant que nous avons « égaré » le ministre. Pour être plus efficace, je propose de faire des équipe de 2 et que chacun se rende dans les lieux que nous avons sélectionnés comme les plus probables de retenir Rawel prisonnier. Si ça vous convient, j'ai fait un planning il faut vraiment qu'on commence le plus vite possible. Mais je ne veux pas que vous preniez de risque inconsidérés…On en a déjà trop pris » murmura-t-elle en regardant Castle.

Castle la retint par le bras lorsqu'elle suivit le groupe. Il voulait savoir si Beckett et lui… en fait il voulait juste savoir pourquoi elle comptait tant pour lui, pourquoi il ne supportait pas qu'elle soit loin de lui, pourquoi il était malade d'inquiétude chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait le moindre petit truc. Il ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur le passé surtout pas dans son état, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à ignorer le sentiment qui montait en lui. Il l'interpella :

« Je peux te parler ? Juste quelques secondes…j'en ai vraiment besoin. »

Kate soupira, elle avait l'air bien plus fatiguée qu'au début du voyage. L'état de Castle la préoccupait mais ce n'était pas tout, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, comment ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir ? Elle lui en voulait et s'en voulait de lui en vouloir.

« 2 secondes pas plus, » lui concéda-t-elle. « Il faut qu'on se mette en route après ».

« Ecoute, depuis notre accident je ne me souvient de rien. Pour moi, ma fille est encore au collège, je suis encore marié à Gina et ma mère ne vit pas avec nous. Depuis deux jours j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu ma vie en accélérée, et je suis un peu perdu. Mais ça c'est normal après le coup que je me suis pris. » Il sourit timidement en montrant son crâne encore bandé.

Kate ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver mignon, il était un peu comme un oiseau tombé du nid. A y réfléchir, c'était quand même en partie de sa faute si il avait tout oublié. Elle finit par lui rendre son sourire.

Castle en profita pour continuer, il prit une grande inspiration mais n'osa pas croiser son regard « Par contre, ce qui est moins attendu c'est ce que je ressent. » Il sentit sa gorge se nouer « Je sais que je ne me souviens pas de toi, que techniquement je ne sais même pas qui tu es…mais c'est comme si mon corps essayait par tous les moyens de me dire le contraire. Peut-être que ce que je te raconte n'a aucun sens pour toi, mais pour moi c'est la première fois que j'y vois clair depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, je sais exactement ce que je veux… » Il marqua une pause et la regarda enfin droit dans les yeux « toi ».

Kate ne dit rien. Interprétant son silence pour un signe d'encouragement il poursuivit « Je suis en train de faire l'expérience d'un amour pur et véritable, je ne te connais pas mais je suis fou amoureux de toi. »

« Est-ce vraiment de l'amour si tu ne sais même pas qui je suis ? » lui demanda Kate avec un sourire triste. « Je sais que tu viens de vivre l'évènement le plus effrayant et traumatisant de ta vie, mais il faut que tu prenne le temps de te trouver toi-même avant de chercher quelqu'un d'autre ».

Elle s'éloigna ensuite, à reculons, comme si elle cherchait graver son image dans sa mémoire. « Je t'aime aussi » murmura-t-elle, lorsqu'il fut hors de portée de voix, elle serra les mâchoires.

Beckett faisait équipe avec son écrivain préféré, elle avait trop peur de le laisser seul. Ils étaient assis côte-à-côte dans la voiture et bien qu'elle conduisait, Beckett lui jetait régulièrement des regards en coin. Leur conversation l'avait troublé et elle voulait lui en parler mais il la prit de vitesse :

« Je suis désolé » lança-il les yeux résolument fixés sur ses mains.

« Pourquoi ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute si ta mémoire ne reviens pas tout de suite, il faut que tu te laisse du temps…et puisqu'on en parle, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser je n'aurai jamais du te laisser venir. » Lui répondit-elle en soupirant.

« Je…Je ne parlais pas vraiment de ça…Je ne me souviens de rien et je me suis permis de supposer qu'il existait plus qu'un partenariat entre nous. Je n'aurais pas dû. »

Beckett ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme ça. Elle s'était résolue à ne rien dire tant qu'il ne retrouvait pas la mémoire mais là… « Ecoute Castle » commença-t-elle.

Mais une lumière attirât son regard dans son rétroviseur. « On est suivi » dit-elle seulement. Elle s'arrêta sur le bas côté et sorti en intiment à Castle de rester à l'intérieur.

« Détective Beckett ? » sur son l'acquiescement, il poursuivit « nous faisons partis de la police nationale. Vous êtes bien en train d'enquêter sur la disparition de votre ministre ? Suivez nous, nous avons des renseignements à partager avec vous ».

Elle demanda à voir leur badge puis fit signe à Castle de la rejoindre.

Soudain, six soldats sortir du camion le plu proche et plaquèrent avec force un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sur la bouche de Beckett. Castle se précipita vers elle « KATE ! » mais il fut bien vite saisi. Il essaya de se débattre mais leur nombre jouait en sa défaveur, il en assomma deux avant d'être maîtrisé. Quelque un de ses points de suture avaient sautés et son bandage était devenu rouge. Il voulait savoir comment allait Kate, où est-ce qu'elle était mais le paysage commença à devenir flou autour de lui et il s'évanouit.

**Bon je suis désolée, c'est vrai qu'ils leur arrivent pas mal de trucs… mais le mal précède toujours le bien non ? le fluffy est en route no worries !**

**Encore une fois dite moi ce que vous en penser ou si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite ça me fais troooop plaisir ! -) best of luck to you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde ! Je ne pourrait jamais m'excuser suffisamment longtemps de vous avoir fait attendre pendant des décennies ce nouveau chapitre…pour ma défense j'ai concours blancs la semaine prochaine et je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à écrire ça ! Enfin bref j'espère que ça vous plaira…**

Rick reprit lentement connaissance. Une odeur de moisi envahit immédiatement ses narines et en ouvrant les yeux il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le noir complet. Pendant qu'il tentait de s'orienter, les évènements de la journée précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. Soudain il se figea et sentit son cœur chuter de plusieurs étages. « Kate » murmura-t-il. Avec l'énergie du désespoir il se leva chancelant d'abord puis tâtonna, se heurtant aux murs, cherchant une preuve de la présence de sa partenaire. Il fit rapidement le tour de sa cellule et constata qu'elle ne faisait pas plus de dix mètres carrés. Il se laissa tomber sur une couverture qui trainait et se prit la tête dans les mains.

x

Il était plongé dans ses sombres pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer un rayon de lumière aveuglant. Il se protégea les yeux et, s'habituant petit à petit à la vive lueur il distingua ses ravisseurs.

Se relevant d'un bon il se jeta sur l'homme qui était entré. « Où est-elle ? OU EST-ELLE ? » Hurla-t-il. Il reçu un coup au visage et recula sous la force du choc. « Laisser moi la voir, je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien, je veux la voir » répéta-t-il d'une voix sourde. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il lâcha finalement « pourquoi nous ? Qu'est que vous voulez ? »

Les deux hommes murmurent un instant puis s'adressèrent à lui « Qui est Ralwel pour vous ? Pourquoi le cherchez vous ?».

« Ralwel ? » fit Castle incrédule. « C'est juste un officiel que nous avons été chargé de protéger pendant son séjour ici. C'est vous qui l'avez kidnappé ? »

Ses ravisseurs se tournèrent à nouveau l'un vers l'autre. Castle bouillonnai d'impatience mais s'il voulait avoir des réponses et revoir Kate il ne valait mieux pas intervenir.

L'un deux repris la parole « On vous laisse une chance de vous en sortir, on veut juste savoir le lieux de la livraison d'arme une fois le transfert fait on vous relâche. »

« Une livraison d'arme ? » Castle était définitivement perdu. « Je ne comprend pas, Ralwel est ministre ! Vous devez confondre » répondit-il.

L'homme se précipita sur lui et le souleva par les cheveux « UNE chance ! Ne nous mentez pas ou vous ne reverrez jamais votre détective. »

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas » cria Castle. « Je ne fais pas parti de l'organisation ».

Il eu un rictus « très bien, vous avez fait votre choix… » Puis s'adressant à son partenaire « va la chercher ».

x

La porte se rouvrit et l'écrivain aperçu sa muse trainée par le second trafiquant.

« Kate ! » s'exclama-t-il soulagé. Mais seulement pour un instant car l'homme resté avec lui braqua on arme sur Beckett « vous êtes bien sur de ne rien savoir ? ». Elle prit la parole, sa voix était altérée et une larme glissait sur sa joue « C'est un civil, il ne sais rien, laissez le partir et je vous dit tous ce que je sais » Elle les regardait avec un profond mépris et Rick ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Ok » lâcha simplement l'un des deux hommes.

« Non ! » Castle hurlait et se débattait si bien qu'il finit par donner un coup de poing dans le nez de l'homme qui tentait de le faire sortir. Ce dernier, surpris, le lâcha et porta la main au visage pour essuyer le sang qui lui coulait dans la bouche. Profitant de se répit l'écrivain lui sauta dessus. Déséquilibré son agresseur tomba par terre et sa tête heurta le mur. Furieux, son partenaire braqua son revolver sur Castle prêt à l'envoyer dans un autre monde. Beckett intervint à temps et lançant ses mains encore menottés dans le visage. L'avantage tournait, après avoir récupéré son arme, Castle l'enferma dans la cellule et démenotta Beckett.

Dès qu'elle fut libre elle le serra dans ses bras. « Merci » murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Puis, se détachant doucement de son étreinte elle prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Castle ouvrit grand les yeux et sembla frappé de plein fouet. En un flash, sa mémoire avait récupéré les quatre années qui lui manquaient. Il vacilla sous le poids des souvenirs qui lui revenait en cascade. Leur première rencontre où il avait voulu signer sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle avait tué Coonan pour le sauver, lorsque son appartement avait explosé et la joie indicible qu'il avait éprouvé en la retrouvant vivante dans son bain, ou encore l'enterrement de Montgomery et la fusillade. Un dernier souvenir le frappa en pleine poitrine, ils étaient tous les deux en train de s'embrasser devant la tente, une nuit magique passé ensemble et l'accident. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Beckett semblait lui en vouloir, comment avait-il pu oublier alors que ce qu'il attendait depuis bientôt quatre ans était enfin arrivé ? Oui depuis quatre ans parce que maintenant il en était sûr, il aimait cette fille depuis le premier jour, depuis qu'elle l'avait rembarré et emmené au poste.

Il lui rendit son étreinte avec plus de fougue encore et ils ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Kate… Je me souviens » furent les seuls mots que Castle réussit à articuler. Il avait un sourire radieux et elle comprit tout de suite. Elle comprit surtout ce que ça voulait dire : ils allaient enfin pouvoir être ensemble, partenaires non plus d'un boulot mais d'une vie. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et il la serra plus fort, il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher.

x

Ils trouvèrent une jeep garée dehors. Beckett fit sauter le morceau de plastique qui entourait le volant et dénuda deux fils pour faire démarrer la voiture. « Woa » fit Castle impressionné « je ne savais pas qu'ils vous apprenaient ça dans la police ! ». Elle lui lança un sourire en coin et passa la première.

x

Ils avaient roulés pendant près de 8heures en se relayant lorsqu'ils trouvèrent une route qui n'était plus un sentier de sable comme ce qu'ils avaient emprunté depuis leur départ.

Beckett affirma reconnaître l'endroit, ils n'étaient plus très loin.

Castle en profita pour ramener le sujet qui les préoccupait au centre de la conversation.

« Ralwel… » Commença-t-il hésitant.

« Il est mort » lui répondit-elle sobrement en se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre. « Je les ai entendu en parler ».

Castle la regarda longuement il savait qu'elle se le reprochait, il lui dit doucement « Ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute tu sais… Tu as fait ce que tu pouvait, non même plus, tu as failli mourir pour lui».

« C'est mon job et aujourd'hui j'ai échoué ».

Pour toute réponse Castle lui prit la main et la serra fort dans la sienne. Puis prenant une grande respiration il dit « Kate, je t'aime, comme jamais j'aurais pensé que ça puisse m'arriver ». Quittant pendant un instant la routes des yeux, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser « Je t'aime aussi ». ça y est, elle l'avait dit ! Un poids sembla s'envoler de son estomac et elle respira plus librement.

**Comme vous l'aurez compris je ne posterai rien encore jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine, mais je me rattrapera largement après ! Si vous avez le temps, donnez-moi une petite review ça prend pas trop longtemps et ça me fais tellement plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez… bsx.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde ! Encore une fois je suis désolée de mettre tant de temps à écrire mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment peu de temps pour moi et le peu que j'ai je me mets au clavier…**

**Bon peu importe voilà un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira…J'ai essayé de tenir compte des commentaires et ai rallongé un peu mes chapitres mais j'avoue avoir du mal, mon inspiration s'arrête assez vite.**

**Au fait je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas remercié les gens qui m'avait laissé des coms et pourtant toutes vos reviews sont suuuuuper sympa ! thanks c'est vraiment gentil et ça me donne envie d'écrire.**

**Enfin voilou bonne lecture !**

Beckett jet un regard à l'immensité du paysage qui rapetissait au fur et à mesure que l'avion prenait de l'altitude. Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, elle se retourna vers Castle assit à ses côtés et lui sourit. Cette situation ne manqua pas de la ramener un an en arrière. Le jour où il avait choisit de la suivre à Los Angeles pour suivre la trace du meurtrier de Royce, il n'avait pourtant vraiment rien à y gagner mais il avait décidé de l'accompagner et n'avait pas reculé devant ses tentatives de dissuasion. Elle se souvint également de la lettre de son ancien mentor. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de constater qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne et eut un pincement au cœur, il lui manquait. Elle avait gardé cette lettre et l'avait mémorisé à force de la relire. Il lui disait de ne pas trop attendre, elle méritait une vie heureuse avec lui sans se laisser mener par le meurtre de sa mère. Bien sur qu'il avait raison ! Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, tout c'était déroulé selon ses dires. Elle avait attendu longtemps, presque trop et avait risqué de le perdre. Mais maintenant, un sourire illumina son visage, maintenant tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Bien sûr, ils avaient encore du chemin à faire mais ils étaient enfin ensemble, ils formaient enfin un « nous ».

X

Castle remarqua son air absorbé et ne voulu pas la déranger. Au contraire profitant du moment, il l'observa. Un rayon doré du soleil qui se couchait était posé sur elle et faisait particulièrement ressortir la beauté de ses traits. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Il l'avait toujours admiré mais jamais librement comme ça, elle était maintenant plus que sa partenaire et savoir qu'elle était enfin « à lui », qu'elle l'aimait c'était…magique. Il avait attendu plusieurs années, avait pris son mal en patience. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses, il fallait lui laisser le temps, laisser les murs tomber et non pas les casser. Il n'osait pas penser à ce qu'il ce serait passé s'il n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire, il aurait perdu quatre des plus belles années de sa vie et n'aurait probablement jamais pu aimer Beckett comme il l'aimait aujourd'hui. La vie était étrange parfois, il était passé de l'horreur à la plus douce félicité. Il avait perdu la mémoire, l'avait perdu _elle_, avait été coincé dans une cave par des terroristes, avait pensé ne jamais, jamais réussir à sortir de là vivant et le voilà dans l'avion, de retour chez lui avec la femme qu'il aime à ses côté… Sentant le trop plein de bonheur l'étouffer il se pencha vers Beckett et l'embrassa. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa, il sentit des frissons parcourir son échine.

X

Après avoir profité de ces moments privilégiés, ils durent faire face à des questions un peu plus existentielles. A la sortie de l'avion, ils cherchèrent un taxi et après avoir attendu pendant des heures dans la file et être enfin monté dans une voiture, la question du chauffeur les laissa sans voix… « On va où ? ». Heu… ils se regardèrent. A vrai dire, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y avait vraiment réfléchi. Ils avaient juste appréciés d'être ensemble avec tout ce qui c'était passé, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé cela semblait déjà tellement irréel qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment planifié la suite des évènements.

« On pourrai se poser chez moi ? » proposa Castle incertain. Il ne voulait pas la forcer, ni surtout qu'elle se sente obligée de vivre chez lui. Mais en même temps il ne voulait pas non plus s'introduire comme ça, d'un coup dans son espace privé, il savait combien elle aimait garder une sorte de jardin secret. Pris au milieu de ce dilemme, il avait proposé qu'elle vienne mais sur un ton qui restait très ouvert à la discussion.

X

Elle lui sourit et répondit « ça semble parfait ». Elle avait compris la lutte intérieure qu'il avait et appréciait qu'il soit si attentionné.

Kate avait été une fois ou deux dans le loft et avait été impressionnée par sa taille et sa décoration, sobre et cependant coûteuse. Mais être ici en étant plus qu'invité était carrément intimidant. Elle posa ses bagages près de la porte et n'osa pas faire un pas de plus. Castle s'en aperçu et vint immédiatement remédier au problème, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui. « C'est chez toi maintenant » lui dit-il avec un sourire, « tu peux lancer tes chaussures à travers la pièce, prendre un snack dans le frigo…et même te balader en culotte ! ». Après réflexion il ajouta « en fait peut-être pas si Alexis et ma mère sont là, mais si elles n'y sont pas ne te dérange pas pour moi tu peux même abandonner complètement tes habits ! ». Une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux et Beckett laissa échapper un rire. Elle se sentit un peu rassurée. « C'est juste que…Je ne veux pas envahir, j'ai dit oui pour aujourd'hui parce que ta famille n'est pas là mais ce n'est pas permanant…On est pas ensemble depuis longtemps, je ne veux pas qu'on fasse échouer notre relation en allant trop vite. J'ai déjà attendu _très_ longtemps, qu'est-ce que deux ou trois jours de plus ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Castle leva un sourcil devant l'admission qu'elle venait de faire « Détective Beckett, Vous ne seriez pas, par le plus grand des hasards, en train d'avouer que ça fait longtemps que vous avez succombé aux charmes de l'incroyable écrivain qui vous suis partout ? »

Un sourire éclaira son visage « Pff, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre » rétorqua-t-elle en capturant ses lèvres.

X

Une douce musique, provenant de la chaîne hifi, flottait dans l'air. Kate était assise dans le canapé, les genoux repliés. Elle attendait Castle parti chercher deux verres de vin rouge. Il lui présenta son verre qu'elle prit avec bonne grâce. « Qu'est ce qu'on fête ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'hésite encore, la nouvelle table ikea ou la récente pièce de théâtre de ma mère ? Qu'est ce que t'en pense » dit-il rieur. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le genou et il redevint sérieux. « Nous, tout simplement » proposa-t-il. Elle hocha la tête apparemment satisfaite.

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée, profitant juste l'un de l'autre, heureux d'être ensemble, de commencer cette nouvelle aventure. Mais la détective avait encore quelques peurs et de la culpabilité qu'elle ne parvenait pas à oublier.

X

« Un million de dollars pour tes pensées ». Beckett s'était de nouveau absentée et avait les yeux dans le vague, Castle la rappela à la réalité et elle lui sourit tristement. Elle inspira profondément « Je me demande ce que ta fille et ta mère vont bien pouvoir penser de tout ça…Elles doivent m'en vouloir terriblement de te mettre en danger permanant. » Elle secoua la tête « La seule chose que j'ai réussi à t'apporter c'est la peur de ne jamais revoir ta famille. Castle, qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'avais pas retrouvé la mémoire ? Je n'aurai jamais pu me le pardonner…J'ai l'impression de ne pas mériter tout ça, de ne pas te mériter toi… ». Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Castle l'empêcha de poursuivre en prenant son poignet entre ses doigts et en posant sa bouche sur la

sienne « Kate, Tu m'a rendu le plus heureux des hommes. Je remercie le ciel pour chaque minute que je passe avec toi. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai pensé pouvoir aimé quelqu'un…Mais si tu pense que ça ne suffit pas, si je ne te rend pas heureuse comme tu me rend heureux, alors… » Sa gorge se noua et il finit sa phrase avec difficulté « alors libre à toi de partir. Jamais je ne t'ai rendu responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé ! Au contraire. Si je me souviens bien, l'écrivain chiant qui t'a forcé à le supporter tous les jours c'était moi… et celle qui a refusé mais n'a pas eu le choix c'était toi ! Chacune de nos expérience ensemble m'on un peu plus rapproché de toi, alors comment les regretter ? Je sais que tu es anxieuse de a réaction de ma famille mais je peux te dire deux choses, Alexis et Martha t'apprécient beaucoup et rien que le fait que je t'aime devrai suffire à effacer la moindre de leur appréhension. » Beckett l'avait écouté silencieuse et sa dernière phrase la fit sourire tendrement. « Je suis désolée… Je n'ai jamais douté de toi et crois moi, tu me rends heureuse ! C'est juste que…j'ai jamais été très douée pour les relations de long terme et j'ai un peu… ».

« Flippé » termina Castle.

« C'est ça. » dit-elle avec un sourire « Mais ne crois pas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi si facilement ! tu va devoir encore me supporter pendant de loooooongues années ! ».

« J'espère bien » lança-t-il visiblement rassuré.

Kate posa sa tête sur son torse et il lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Chaque battement de son cœur l'emplissait d'une joie indicible, comme si elle était enfin certaine que ce n'était pas un rêve.

X

Le téléphone sonna, Beckett se leva et décrocha.

« Ah enfin, je vous cherche partout ! Bien sur ça ne vous serait pas venu à l'idée de nous dire que vous étiez en bonne santé et revenu à New York ? ».

Beckett étai interloquée « qui.. »

« GATES ! » lança la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone. « Et j'aime savoir quand mes agents qui se sont fait kidnappés me tiennent au courant de la situation ».

« Capitaine, je suis désolée, nous… » Beckett n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse, ils l'avait simplement oublié.

« Bon détective quand vous réussirez à articuler une phrase entière on en reparlera. En attendant, je voulais juste vous dire que vous avez à nouveau deux semaines de congé. Au train où ça va vous finirez à la retraite avant moi ! J'imagine, puisque je n'ai réussi à vous joindre que chez Castle que vous saurez faire bon usage de ce hiatus ! »

Et elle raccrocha.

Beckett reposa le combiné, encore un peu secouée par son entretien.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle voulais ? » demanda Castle.

« Je… des nouvelles je crois. » dit-elle incertaine « et nous donner une semaine de vacances… ».

Les yeux de l'écrivain se mirent à briller « Je sais exactement où on va aller ! » lança-t-il heureux comme un gamin à qui on a promit une sucette.

**;-) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Je sais, JE SAIS… Je prend des années à écrire un nouveau chapitre… désolé :-( J'espère que celui là vous plaira quand même ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

Castle jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite et constata que Beckett dormait toujours. Une heure à peine après qu'ils soient partis de New York, elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle avait tenté de lutter contre le sommeil mais en vain. Castle lui avait assuré qu'il conduirait tous le voyage et qu'elle pouvait en profité pour dormir. Il avait ajouté, avec un clin d'œil, qu'une fois arrivé il faudrait qu'elle soit en forme pour toutes les activités sportives qu'ils allaient pouvoir pratiquer. Elle avait eu un petit sourire et lui avait lancé un « on peut toujours rêver » avant d'incliné son fauteuil et de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Il lâcha la route des yeux pendant un instant pour lui passer délicatement une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille. Lorsqu'il frôla sa joue un sourire illumina le visage de l'endormie. Castle se sentit heureux de pouvoir créer ce sourire si parfait sur le visage de la femme qu'il aimait.

X

Castle arrêta la voiture devant la maison. Beckett sentit une bouche se poser sur la sienne. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle embrassa ces lèvres qui se présentaient à elle. Puis elle se réveilla lentement, savourant encore le gout de se baiser inattendu.

« J'aimerai être réveillée comme ça tous les jours » murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il la prit dans ses bras, il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien. Elle enfouie son visage dans le creux de son coup et se laissa porter jusqu'à leur chambre.

Déposée sur le lit, Kate ne se sentait plus fatiguée du tout. Elle se rapprocha de lui, en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, mais sans vraiment oser croiser son regard. Castle posa un doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle lève son visage vers lui. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix, le désir brûlait dans ses yeux. Se laissant subjuguer par les étincelles de son regard, il l'embrassa à nouveau et l'entraîna vers son lit.

X

Un rayon de soleil lui chatouilla le visage. Il grommela et se tourna sur le côté pour échapper à la soudaine lumière qui avait décidée de se poser sur lui ce matin. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Kate qui dormait encore profondément. Son bras reposait sur son torse. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa dans le creux du poignet. Puis, abandonnant tout espoir de retrouver le sommeil, il s'extirpa des draps à regret, passa un caleçon et sorti de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Kate s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. 11h30. Elle avait dormi longtemps ! En même temps, elle en avait bien besoin, avec toutes leurs aventures ajoutées au décalage horaire, il y avait quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper ! Elle se retourna et constata que la place d'à côté était vide mais pas encore froide. Castle n'avait pas du se lever il y a longtemps. Elle passa sa main sur les draps froissés et un sourire irrépressible se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui à ses côtés. Habituellement, son anxiété prenait le dessus et ses heures de repos se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. C'était elle la flic tout de même ! Pourtant la présence de son partenaire était la seule chose qui réussissait à l'apaiser.

X

Les escaliers craquèrent et Castle se retourna une poêle toujours à la main. « Hey ! » la salua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Elle descendit les dernières marches qui la séparaient du sol de la cuisine et s'approcha lentement. Castle se retourna vers la gazinière pour reposer la poêle qui lui brûlait les doigts et Beckett l'enlaça par derrière en posant sa tête sur son dos. Il ferma les yeux, heureux. Puis il tourna la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur la joue. « Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui très ! Peut-être un peu trop… je suis désolée, t'aurais pu me réveiller… ».

« Au contraire, regarde j'ai eu le temps de te préparer un super petit dej' ! Bacon ? » Lança-t-il joyeusement.

X

La journée passa tranquillement et le soir venu, Beckett exprima l'envie de sortir un peu et Castle proposa de faire un tour sur la plage qui était tout simplement magnifique à cette heure là.

Ils marchaient côte à côte en silence depuis quelques minutes lorsque Beckett s'arrêta soudainement et retira ses sandales. Elle enfonça ses pieds dans le sable chaud et savoura la sensation des grains sur sa peau. Il la regarda en souriant avant de faire de même. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et ils continuèrent de marcher en profitant de la douceur du soir. Leurs pieds touchèrent bientôt l'eau et Castle la regarda avec un sourire indéfinissable. Puis il se mit à courir vers l'eau en l'entrainant avec lui. Ils roulèrent dans les vagues en riant comme des adolescents. Castle l'attrapa par la taille, et elle réduit la distance qui restait entre eux en l'embrassant passionnément. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. On ne pouvait plus distinguer qu'une seule silhouette sur le fond de soleil couchant, leur deux corps ne faisant plus qu'un.

Ils finirent par sortir de l'eau et Castle récupéra la veste qu'il avait abandonnée sur la plage pour la passer sur les épaules de la détective.

« C'est la soirée la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais eu » murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Pour toute réponse, il la serra fort dans ses bras.

Les deux partenaires retournèrent vers la maison, leurs doigts entrelacés, des rêves plein la tête et un sourire immense dessiné sur le visage.

X

Elle sortit de la salle de bain avec un T-shirt superman appartenant à Castle et un mini short. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés mais plus par de l'eau de mer.

« Tu sais que tu est la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu ? » lança Rick en posant le livre qu'il était en train de lire pour mieux l'observer. Elle rougit imperceptiblement sous le compliment. « Un film ça te branche ? » demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

« Proposé comme ça… » Dit-elle en rigolant. Puis elle ajouta, tout en continuant de se sécher les cheveux avec un serviette de bain « A condition que tu choisisse, j'ai vraiment aucune idée de film ! »

Ils se posèrent dans la canapé, d'abord chacun légèrement éloignés de l'autre. Mais plus le film avançait plus l'écart entre eux se réduisait et Beckett finit par s'endormir la tête posée sur son torse. Il n'osa plus bouger de peur de la réveiller et éteignit la télévision. Puis il l'enveloppa de son bras et finit par s'endormir à son tour.

X

Une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre et Beckett se réveilla en sursaut, désorientée. La soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire et elle réalisa, en même temps, que les battements du cœur de Castle résonnaient dans tout son corps. C'était un son régulier et rassurant et elle se serait bien rendormit là. Mais la sonnerie retentit une fois de plus et elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de l'endormi pour attraper le portable sur la table.

« Beckett » dit-elle machinalement.

« Kate ? « répondit la voix d'Alexis à l'autre bout du téléphone. « Je suis désolée, je croyais appeler mon père… »

« Oh c'est son portable ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais il dort encore. Tu veux lui parler ? » .

« Non je ne veux pas le réveiller. Je voulais juste lui dire que je passerai ce week-end avec deux ou trois amis. Tu pourrais lui dire ? » L'adolescente ajouta hésitante « si ça te va bien sûr… ».

« Alexis c'est chez toi ! Tu fais ce que tu veux… En tout cas ça me ferait très plaisir que tu viennes, j'ai l'impression que ça fais des siècles qu'on ne s'est pas vu. » Répondit la détective, rassurante.

Soulagée Alexis remercia Kate et raccrocha.

Castle s'était réveillé au bruit de la conversation entre sa fille et sa muse et lorsque Kate reposa le portable, il prit son poignet et l'attira vers lui.

« Merci » dit-il simplement.

« Je t'aime Rick…je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi… et ta fille est vraiment incroyable et super fun, ça me fais vraiment très plaisir de la voir » ajouta-t-elle.

Le cœur de Castle loupa un battement. C'est vrai, elle l'avait dit une fois mais l'entendre le dire comme ça…si naturellement… c'était autre chose ! Son regard devint encore un peu plus profond, le bleu de ses yeux se rapprochant du diaphane. Il lui fit comprendre par un simple regard tout ce que ces simples mots signifiaient pour lui. Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de se lever du canapé.

**:-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut, salut ! Bon j'avoue, je ne pensais pas que je réussirais un jour à reprendre cette histoire mais apparemment la vie nous réserve bien des surprises ! C'est le dernier chapitre…je sais que c'est un peu précipité mais je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour moi cette année, alors comme ça cette histoire sera finie. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre mais également de l'histoire en général. Dites-moi tout ! :)**

Kate se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa d'un coup. Le cœur battant encore à la chamade du rêve dont elle venait de sortir, elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Pendant un instant, elle se sentit perdue, elle ne reconnaissait pas la chambre dans laquelle elle était, le lit, le bruit des vagues…tous ça ne lui était pas familier. Puis elle se retourna et aperçu la tête de Castle écrasée contre l'oreiller. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres et son corps se détendit. Il allait lui falloir un peu de temps pour s'habituer à ce nouvel environnement.

Alexis était partie hier. Ils avaient passé une semaine intense dans la bonne humeur. Lex et elle semblaient s'entendre de mieux en mieux, surtout après la journée shopping qu'elles avaient passé ensemble et le match de baseball organisé par la ville qu'ils avaient gagné. Mais l'heure de la reprise des cours avait sonnée et Castle l'avait reconduite à la gare en fin de soirée.

x

Kate se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle ouvrit la baie vitrée du salon pour profiter de la fraicheur de ce début matinée. Le ciel avait prit une teinte orangée qui tirait vers le rose. Voir le soleil se lever l'avait toujours fascinée, un peu comme si l'astre veillait sur eux et qu'en assistant à son réveille, Kate était sure que cette journée serait tout ce qu'elle en attendait. Elle fit quelques pas sur la terrasse, et descendit lentement les marches qui menaient à la plage. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable fin. Elle frissonna et resserra son gilet autour de sa taille pour ne pas avoir froid. Un rayon de soleil se posa sur son visage, elle ferma les yeux et leva la tête pour essayer d'absorber le plus de lumière et de chaleur possible.

Voulant encore profiter du calme et de la beauté de la nature, Kate décida de s'asseoir un instant.

x

Castle entra dans la cuisine en espérant la trouver là. Mais il fut déçu et même inquiet en voyant que la machine à café n'avait pas encore été utilisée. Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort alors qu'il essayait vainement de repousser loin dans son esprit les scénarios qu'il était en train d'imaginer. La porte-fenêtre du salon était restée ouverte, il sortit dehors et jeta un regard circulaire à la plage. Il sentit tout les muscles de son corps de détendre lorsqu'il aperçu Kate assise au loin.

Il rentra à l'intérieur le temps de faire du café et de laisser sa muse profiter de sa solitude, puis ressortit et se dirigea vers elle.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, admirant les reflets du soleil qui jouaient dans ses cheveux et dansaient sur son visage.

« Tu peux approcher tu sais » souffla Kate dans un sourire. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il se tenait derrière elle. Castle sortit de son état léthargique et se laissa tombé à côté d'elle. Il lui présenta un mug qu'elle accepta volontiers. Elle huma l'odeur qui s'en dégageait avant d'y tremper ses lèvres. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment à contempler le roulement régulier des vagues.

Kate avait enveloppé ses mains autour de la tasse pour se réchauffer, mais Castle réalisa qu'elle frissonnait encore. Il attrapa sa partenaire par la taille et la serra contre lui. Elle posa sa tasse dans le sable et appuya la tête sur son torse.

« Tu sais… » Commença-t-elle, mais elle s'interrompit et se mordilla la lèvre. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un léger baiser. « Si quelqu'un m'avais dit, il y a quelques années que, ma vie prendrait cette tournure, que non seulement je réussirai à mettre le meurtre de ma mère derrière moi mais qu'en plus je trouverai l'amour de ma vie et que je serai heureuse, je n'y aurai jamais cru…et pourtant je suis là, avec toi… ». Castle sentit son cœur chavirer. Il posa une main sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde et plongea son regard dans le sien « _ditto_ » dit-il simplement. Puis il l'embrassa en essayant de communiquer par ce simple baiser tout ce qu'il ressentait.

x

Kate choisit une robe dans son dans son placard et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour achever de se préparer. Castle avait proposé de diner dans un grand restaurant de la ville et elle avait accepté avec plaisir.

« Kate, on va être en retard… » Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Elle sortit de leur chambre timidement. Il en eu le souffle coupé. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il ne semblait plus capable d'émettre le moindre son. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kate, heureuse qu'elle puisse encore produire cet effet sur lui. Il déglutit puis réussit à articuler « tu es…parfaite », il lui offrit son bras et ils sortirent de la maison.

x

Le repas avait été délicieux. Kate proposa qu'ils marchent un peu tant qu'il ne faisait pas trop froid. La nuit était animée, des feux d'artifices dansaient dans le ciel et un groupe de jeune chantait en accompagnant une guitare. Ils se promenaient tranquillement, main dans la main, lorsqu'ils atteignirent une place bordée d'arbres avec une fontaine éclairée au centre. Castle se sentit soudain légèrement nerveux et Kate tourna vers lui un regard interrogatif. Pour toute réponse, il la fit asseoir sur le bord de la fontaine et se tint devant elle. « Je pense…enfin je voudrais… enfin je veux dire…» la fin de sa phrase resta en suspens. Un écrivain ? La belle affaire ! Se dit Castle. Lui qui vivait de ses mots avait bien du mal à s'exprimer. Il inspira un grand coup. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire » réussit-il finalement à lâcher. Il avait l'air tellement nerveux que Kate ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Voyant qu'il s'était mal exprimé il ajouta immédiatement. « J'ai quelque chose à te demander plutôt… Je pense qu'on a vécu le pire ensemble, mais aussi le meilleur. Tout ces souvenirs resteront gravés dans ma mémoire à jamais, mais je voudrais pourvoir créer de nombreux autres souvenirs avec toi. Je voudrais pouvoir t'apporter une tasse de café tous les matins, te regarder dormir à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de ma vie » Il fit une pause et ajouta après un bref instant de réflexion « en fait vu l'heure à laquelle tu te réveille, ce sera peut-être plutôt l'inverse».

Lentement, il descendit à sa hauteur en s'agenouillant. Puis il sortit de sa poche un coffret bleu, en velours. Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit le coffret et la regarda. « Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? » Kate ne pu empêcher une larme de s'échapper et elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa. « ça veut dire oui ? » demanda-t-il, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Elle lui rendit son sourire et se blottit contre lui « oui, bien sûr ! Qui d'autres que moi accepterait de donner du crédit à tes histoires de martiens et de complots terroristes ?»

**What do you think ? any good ?**


End file.
